Fix
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: "You know how you can't do drugs?" Connor is Oliver's drug and he is going crazy for his next fix


**Fix**

 **My first Coliver fic! Hope I do them justice! Enjoy**

 **(I am not affiliated with How to Get Away with Murder)**

 _You know how you can't do drugs? That's you for me!_

Oliver thought about that a lot. What he said to Connor that night after he kissed him, getting dish soap in Connor's hair, pushimg up against the wall in the kitchen. He had missed Connor's lips, his scruff, his everything. But what Connor did was unbearable. He couldn't look at Connor after he heard that recording.

But in the weeks that followed Oliver could see that something in Connor had changed. He must have had a really bad trip that night he showed up at Oliver's apartment because gone was the man who seduced Oliver only to gain access to those emails, who kept coming back for sex, for hacking, for nothing more. Connor was _trying_. It's something the Oliver never thought he would see. And more importantly, Connor was _sober_. He was trying to improve his life, and he wanted, actually _wanted_ , Oliver to be a part of that better life.

It was a novel idea to Oliver. Someone wanting him for _him_. That is not something that has happened too often in his life.

 _Try never_.

It's hard to forget that the man you lo-have strong feelings for, slept with someone else.

Oliver wasn't stupid, he knew that Connor wasn't the boyfriend type of guy, but it hurt to find out that he was simply being used as a way to obtain illegal information _and_ an orgasm in one go.

But Connor Walsh is, well, Connor Walsh. He is so many things, and he makes Oliver feel so many things and he is sitting on Oliver's couch a respectable distance away and watching this stupid show and not even trying _anything_ and it is driving Oliver nuts. Connor should scooting closer and closer when he thinks Oliver isn't looking and he should be 'accidentally' brushing against Oliver and he should be _looking_ over at Oliver with just how much he wants the hacker written on his face and he is _not doing any of that_.

He is not doing any of that because he is trying to respect Oliver's wishes. To prove that he wants more than just sex. To prove that he is serious about having a relationship with Oliver. With only Oliver.

And it was _driving Oliver nuts_.

 _Touch me,_ Oliver kept thinking. _I want you to touch me. Kiss me. Please I want you to kiss me. Look at me, god, please, just_ _ **look at me.**_

But Connor didn't.

"Why are you staring at me," Connor asked a moment later.

Oliver quickly turned his attention back to the TV. "What are you talking about? I'm not staring at you."

But since he was indeed staring at Connor, Oliver saw him smile.

…

Oliver woke up with a pounding head, a terrible taste in his mouth and a horrible memory of trying to get Connor into bed with him last night. _We waited long enough. I want to be boyfriends again_.

"Gooooodddddd," Oliver moaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. What an idiot. How rude was it, to get wasted in front of Connor who has been sober for a couple months now. And then to _throw himself_ at Connor like that. Jesus, what an absolute idiot.

 _I want this, and you. I really do. When you're sober._

Maybe it wasn't all bad. Oliver sat up. He wasn't so drunk last night that he blacked out and Connor definitely kissed him back. And after all, this whole Hanging-Out-Without-Having-Sex was to prove that Connor really wanted to be in a relationship so –

Oliver paled as he remembered one last piece of information from last night.

 _I love you_.

 _Oh. My. God._ Oliver buried his face in the pillow again. _I said I loved him. I said I loved him. How can I be so –_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Grabbing his glasses he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom, smoothing out his dress pants and button up shirt as best as he could so it didn't look like he slept in his work clothes.

Oliver swung the door open and found Connor himself standing in the hallway. Once again, the blood drained from his face. "Connor, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, Ollie." Connor help up the coffee he was holding and waved it in front of Oliver's face. "I brought coffee and donuts for you, Mr. Hungover." He managed to squeeze himself past Oliver and into the apartment. He placed his goodies on the peninsula that separated the kitchen and living room and turned back around as Oliver was shutting the door. "You okay?" He asked. "You like a little more than hungover. Why are you so pale? You look like you saw a ghost."

Oliver started stammering. Things like, "Co-Connor last night- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have had so much- I can't believe I got so drunk- It's not fair to you- I was so stupid- I should have thought-"

Chuckling, Connor cut him off. "Ollie, don't worry about it. I'm in a good place now. You don't need to be sober just because I am."

"But," Oliver took a deep breath. "About what I said…"

"Please, please tell me that you meant it." Connor took a couple steps towards Oliver. "That you do in fact want to be boyfriends again. Because that's what I want. That's all that I want, Ollie, please."

He was standing so close. Oliver only had to lean forward a little and then his lips were on Connor's lips, and his hands were sliding around Connor's neck, and he was pulling Connor closer, closer, closer, _closer_ , until there was no space between them. Connor's hands were making their way under the back of Oliver's shirt, his nails digging into the skin as his kiss stole all the air out of Oliver's lungs.

 _FinallyfinallyfinallyfinallyfinallyfinallyfinaLLYFINALLYFINALLYFINALLY,_ every inch of Oliver was screaming. Connor pushed him back against the wall, the same wall from all those nights ago. _You know how you can't do drugs?_ But it didn't matter now. It didn't matter that Connor was his drug because he was here and his lips were on Oliver's neck and his hands were on Oliver's hips, and his hair was so soft against Oliver's fingers and Connor was giving him his _fix_.

It was like he could breathe again. Why did he ever think that they shouldn't be together? Connor is the only guy he'd ever been with that actually made sense, that actually _fit_.

"Ollie," Connor was whispering. "Ollie, I missed you so much." He murmured against Oliver's neck.

With some concentration Oliver was able to detangle his fingers from Connor's hair. He dropped his hands onto Connor's shoulders and then pushed him back a little. "Connor," he whispered, out of breath. "Connor," he repeated putting his hands on Connor's cheeks. "I want it," Oliver said softly. "I want to be boyfriends again."

Connor closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Oliver closed his eyes and put his arms back around Connor's neck. They stood like that for a moment. Content just to hold each other.

"Don't hurt me again," Oliver whispered. "I couldn't take it if you hurt me again."

Connor pulled his head back to look Oliver in the eyes. He lifted his hand up and brushed his fingertips along Oliver's cheek. "I won't, Ollie. I can't lose you again. I'm all in." Connor pressed a soft kiss against Oliver's lips. "I'm all in," he repeated. He kissed Oliver once more. Slower, but more intense than before.

Oliver pulled back first. "About the other thing I said last night."

Connor just shook his head. "We don't have to talk about it. We just became boyfriends again." He kissed Oliver again. "And our coffee is getting cold."

Connor stepped back and turned around, picking up one of the coffee cups and sipping from it.

"I should, um, I should take a shower. And brush my teeth maybe. I'm not done kissing you, though. You had better be here when I get back."

Oliver picked up his coffee and started to head back into the bedroom, but Connor grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Then they were kissing again and Oliver lost all train of thought about showers and tooth brushes because _how_ could he have ever gone that long without kissing Connor. Much too soon, Connor was stepping back and chuckling when Oliver tried to chase his lips. "I don't plan on ever being done kissing you," he said.


End file.
